Terima Kasih
by Winter Bells
Summary: Terima kasih telah menjaganya untukku. Terima kasih, telah menjadi dewasa. /"Kau ingin pergi lagi?"/.../"Suatu saat kita bisa berkumpul lagi, Shikamaru."/ Hujan pun reda. Modifikasi Canon, OOC, ficlet. Dislike? Fine, don't read. XD   RnR please?


_Shikamaru, terima kasih telah menjaganya untukku_

_Aku datang hanya ingin melihatnya saja—_

_Dan dirimu…_

.

.

a ShikaTema fanfic

.

Warning: modifikasi Canon, little bit OOC, ficlet, Typo, alur kecepatan.

.

Don't Like? Fine. Please, Don't Read. XD

Saling menghargai satu sama lain, itu indah lho. Mari kita budayakan XD

.

.

* * *

**Terima Kasih**

Oleh: **utsukushii arui**

* * *

Tik tik tik

Sore ini hujan turun lagi. Tapi berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari ini hanya gerimis.

Tetesan air itu mengalir dari satu pucuk daun, jatuh ke pucuk daun di bawahnya. Begitulah hingga air itu sampai ke tanah. Membuat tanah sedikit becek.

Hujan bukan hanya menjatuhkan tetesan-tetesan air, tapi juga menghembuskan udara dingin yang cukup membuat penduduk Konoha melepaskan pakaian oblongnya dan memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal dari sebelumnya. Secangkir kopi atau coklat hangat cukup membuat suasana sore ini begitu indah. Membuat fikiran tentram, pandangan jernih, dan ah, mengingat memori lama, mungkin?

Tapi semua itu akan ditepis bila kita mengingat seorang pemuda bernama Shikamaru. Ia lebih mau membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu rumahnya—yang berada di luar. Seraya memandang pelangi yang terbentuk sehabis hujan. Menenggelamkan fikirannya lebih dalam lagi.

Ia membuka matanya. Menatap bunga berwarna kuning yang berada tepat di depannya. Seperti mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

"_**Kita beri ia nama apa?"**_

"_**Terserahmu saja,"**_

Kembali ia menutup matanya. Dia memutar kembali memori lamanya. Mengenang masa itu.

"_**Aku berharap, kalau ia sudah besar, semoga tidak sepertimu."**_

"_**Seperti apa?"**_

"_**Dasar! Ya pemalas!"**_

Shikamaru tersenyum. Baginya kalimat itu terus membuatnya tersenyum. Entahlah, padahal itu tidaklah istimewa. Tapi untuknya, itu memiliki arti tersendiri.

_**"Shikamaru, aku memiliki pesan untukmu, jagalah ia hingga dewasa, kumohon!"**_

_**"J-jangan pergi dulu!"**_

**_"Terima kasih. Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat._"**

Shikamaru bangun. Ia duduk dan menyenderkan dirinya ke tiang kecil terdekat. Tapi itu ia lakukan perlahan. Karena seseorang tertidur pulas di atas perutnya.

"Uhm."

"Maaf." bisik pelan Shikamaru. Shika mengangkat tubuh mungil yang sedari tadi tertidur pulas di atas perutnya ke dalam dekapannya. Memukul-mukul pelan pantat anak tersebut. Agar ia kembali tertidur nyenyak.

"Nyanyanyanya… uhm…" anak laki-laki itu ngelantur dan mengemut jempolnya.

Shikamaru kembali menatap bunga itu. Seperti warna rambut seseorang.

"Dia sudah besar, ya?"

Shikamaru memutar leher ke arah kanannya. "Ah… iya."

Tiba-tiba hadir seorang wanita dewasa. Secara tiba-tiba. Wanita berambut kuning dengan empat kunciran. Shikamaru menyambutnya dengan pancaran ekpresi biasa. Memandang lebih dalam wanita itu.

Wanita itu masih seperti dulu. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, rambutnya. "Kau belum berubah, ya?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia duduk di samping Shikamaru. "Kau yang sudah berubah. Semakin dewasa."

Sekarang Shikamaru yang tersenyum. Ah, sepertinya lebih mengarah ke tertawa… kecil. "Ini berkat dia. Dia yang mengajariku menjadi dewasa." Shikamaru mengelus rambut seorang bocah laki-laki yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Imut sekali!" Wanita berambut kuning itu mengelus pelan pipi merah sang bocah.

"Kalau saja waktu itu—" Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong saat jari manis wanita itu menyentuh bibirnya.

"—tak usah berbicara seperti itu lagi." Wanita tersebut kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Shikamaru. Sudah mau menjaga anak kita selama ini. Terima kasih, telah menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu baginya."

"… Sama-sama." Shikamaru hanya bisa membalas dengan ucapan itu. Entahlah, sepertinya ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Matanya mulai diselimuti bening-bening air.

"Dah, Aru." Wanita itu mencium pipi bocah laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau ingin pergi lagi?" Shikamaru berbicara pelan. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

"Suatu saat kita bisa berkumpul lagi, Shikamaru."

Keadaan semakin hening. Apalagi hujan sudah reda. Dan wanita itu, hilang. "Kalau saja waktu itu aku mencegahmu, mungkin… Ah! Tidak. Sudahlah. Kau melarangku untuk memikirkannya." batinnya.

Setetes air mata jatuh di atas pipi seorang bocah berambut coklat. "Ehmm? Hooahhh… Ugyaaa…" Akhirnya ia terbangun. Bocah itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Ayah, menangis? Karena ibu lagi ya?"

"Ah, tidak sayang."

"Ibu tadi pasti datang. Tadi kan, di dalam mimpi, Aru dicium ibu. Hihi."

Ya, ibu datang lagi sayang—batin Shikamaru.

.

_Terima kasih telah mengunjungi kami._

_Terima kasih telah menanyakan kabar kami._

_Kami akan menyusulmu ke sana._

.

.

**FIN

* * *

**

Terima kasih udah mau membaca! :)

Hanya ingin memberitahu saja, percakapan yang di bold dan di italic, adalah percakapan flashback. ;)

Kritik, saran, pendapat, sangat diterima. XD

Tapi, untuk flame dengan alasan tidak jelas, maaf, ditutup, eh? XD

Terima kasih lagi. :))

Sign,

Arui


End file.
